An example of one of the greatest stories ever
by Namikaze Shinkotama
Summary: this is a part of a story I have read called Am i worthy to love you by Gravenimage


(Time skip: one year later somewhere in a forest wind country territory)

Naruto and Jiraiya were having another spar as part of his training mission, only this time the fight was more intense than the previous ones they had for various reasons. The mere fact that in just one year Naruto's has progressed a lot, he has become strong he was probably in jounin level by now. Jiraiya was very impressed with his progress, just looking at Naruto reminded him so much when he was training Minato he was truly a genius by that time and now it seems that his son was following his footsteps faster that he has imagined. He has also find out that his chakra nature is wind, he smile it was the same with Minato in the element affinity so he was prepare for the occasion. He has given Naruto a couple of scrolls containing some wind elemental ninjutsu, he was surprise how the blond took his time and dedication to learn the jutsus. He always thought Naruto was the person who will always pushed himself to the limit and train hard to get strong, or perhaps there was another reason why he was so dedicated to his training so much like his life depended on it. He was in deep thought was that really the case, he knew he wanted to become Hokage after hearing him say over a thousand times which became annoying but was there another reason behind his hard dedication?.

Jiraiya thought of another possible motive to his hard dedication and it made sense to him, he was trying to hide the pain he was feeling for what happened at Konoha with his teammate Sakura. After one year Naruto is still feeling the damage done to him by the pink haired genin, the anger the heartbreak and the guilt those were the different types of pain he was feeling and it hurt a lot. He knew this was the most obvious reason why he was training so much with barely taking a break, he could still remember when they left Konoha the tears that he shed for what he did to Sakura. Now Naruto was once again hiding his true emotions so he was the only person who was getting hurt no one else but him, after all he was the jinchurikki the demon vessel the sacrifice nothing else. He sighed sadly how long he was planning to hurt himself, how long was he going to keep suffering for doing something that he didn't meant to say something that happened as an accident. He was happy for the fast development his student has been showing in the training, however he was feeling hurt for his behavior it reminded him so much at the time he snapped at Tsunade when they were on that bar.

He erased the horrible memory away and concentrated on his student, another thing that was really bothering him it was the fact that Naruto hasn't shown any concern for Sakura's well being. He has told him about the message Tsunade send him a year ago, telling him that Sakura misses Naruto a lot and she was very hurt for her behavior back at the hospital. He was expecting the most obvious reaction from Naruto hearing about the girl that he cares a lot that she missed him a lot, however he wasn't expecting for the reaction that he got from the blond. When he told him about the message and Sakura, he didn't reacted, he didn't showed any sadness or anger not even an expression showing that he was hurt nothing. Instead Naruto looked at him with a blank expression on his face his cerulean eyes were empty, not showing a single sing of emotion in them. He was really worry for his student, he thought that he will get worry and send her a message telling her that he was fine and that he misses her too. But he did nothing Naruto told him nothing about how he feels even when he asked him if he wanted to talk about it, but he didn't said a word he will only continued with the training. He wants to know what was wrong with him, holding his emotions insides was bad for his health it will only make him feel worse than before. He dodged a kick from a Naruto clone while dodging a barrage of punches and kicks from the other clones, he smile seeing at his student he was really giving him a good work out.

Naruto have summoned more clones and they all charge at the toad sanin, they all throw an arsenal of kunai only for Jiraiya to use the same jutsu to block all of them. He summoned the earth wall causing all the kunais to hit the wall he growled, he needed to break his defenses to have a chance at beating him. He admitted that he wasn't concentrating, he wasn't thinking straight for a whole year ever since Jiraiya told him about the message he received from Tsunade telling him about Sakura's sudden change and the strange feeling of her actually missing him. He couldn't believe it the same girl who has hurt his feeling for so long actually misses him, he thought it was impossible why would Sakura miss him when she has her precious Uchiha with her?. He thought it was all bullshit, but then again someone like Tsunade would never lie to him he trusted her that much. He kept asking in his head why would she miss him for her to change, maybe she really cares for him after all no he didn't wanted to believe that. He knew her well she was selfish she was only using him to get her precious Uchiha back after that she will threw away like worthless garbage. Then he remember back at the town in lighting country what the fortune teller told him, she was in pain as much as him and that pain will help them grow closer than ever maybe there was hope for their friendship to be restore again.

He finally snapped from his thinking, he was in the middle of a match thinking about other things will only disturbed his concentration, he gazed at his opponent. Jiraiya was on top of the earth wall he has summoned, he grinned expecting that his student will climb the wall just like in their past matches. His eyes widened in shock seeing Naruto performing mass shadow clone, what happened next shocked him even more they have all performed the same hand seals.

(Oh no he wouldn't use that jutsu)

"WIND RELEASE AIR BULLET"

They all released a powerful gust of wind from their hands, the attacks collided with the wall shattering it to the ground, Jiraiya landed safe on the ground looking at Naruto with a satisfactory smirk on his face.

(He has come a long way since I took him under my wing)

All of the shadow clones vanished leaving the real Naruto to stare at his teacher, he grinned at him" how was that pervy hermit?"

"I'm impressed Naruto you actually learned that jutsu good job" Jiriaya said feeling proud of his student.

"That's not the only jutsu I have learn pervy hermit" he smirked while forming another set of hand seals shocking the toad sanin again" WIND RELEASE AIR BOMB"

Naruto inhale a lot of air blowing a powerful wind from his mouth, it reached Jiriaya at incredible speed but the toad sanin was way ahead of him.

(Not bad kid) he thought with a smirk making hand seals faster than Naruto" FIRE RELEASE DRAGON FLAME"

Naruto gasped (oh crap he used a fire jutsu damn it) of course Jiraiya has told him about the elements strength and weaknesses, right now he was in a disadvantage because fire was stronger than wind.

The fire collided with the wind creating a larger fire wave heading straight at him he was consumed by the fire until the fire was gone. Jiriaya got worry for a moment before he gaze at the sky and saw a shadow clone grabbing the real Naruto with rasengan in hand, the clone threw him at him.

(He used the shadow clone to help him jump over the fire and now he has used the clone to throw him at me, it's just like when I used the toad swamp sorry Naruto but not this time) he formed hand seals" NINJA ART TOAD MOUTH TRAP"

Suddenly they were now surrounded by a long pink tunnel, as soon as Naruto hit the ground with his rasengan in hand he was paralyze" hey what the what's going on why can't I move?"

"This is the toad mouth trap it's similar to the toad stomach, the jutsu I used against Itachi and Kisame if you remember"

Naruto remembers the first time he meet Sasuke's brother back at when he was staying at inn and the first he encounter members of the organization Akatsuki, Jiraiya have summoned a giant stomach of a toad and the acid from the stomach almost melted the two ninjas if Itachi haven't used his Amaterasu to burned through the stomach and escape. He try to move but he couldn't move his body, it seems the ground was preventing him from moving it wasn't long before his rasengan disperse because he lost concentration and stopped spinning the chakra.

Jiraiya smirked seeing his student trying to move" it's hopeless Naruto, the toad mouth trap has a special poison that paralyzes the human body only the caster of the jutsu won't be affected by the poison"

Naruto growled (damn I was so close to beat him)

"But none the less Naruto you have become quite strong, I couldn't be any prouder of you"

"No it's not over yet pervy hermit" he said trying to move.

"Stop being so stubborn Naruto you can't move it's hopeless"

"No I can still fight" suddenly his whole body was engulfed in red chakra.

Jiraiya gasp (no..that's the Kyuubi's chakra but how I thought the Kyubi's chakra will leak out when he's out of his regular chakra and Naruto hasn't used all of his chakra, what is going on?)

Naruto's cerulean eyes change color to crimson red his whiskers grew larger and darker, he now has sharp fangs and claws he made a loud demonic growl causing the toad mouth trap to crumble and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Jiraiya was shocked at the power to be able to knock one of his most effective jutsus with just a growl, it was truly impressive.

He needed to stop him before anything out of hand happens" Naruto stop that's enough the fight is over, you have to calm down"

Naruto was only growling at the toad sanin which it wasn't a good sing he could lose control any moment, right now Naruto was now struggling with himself. Naruto was in his mindscape he was standing in front of the cage of the Kyuubi, he could hear him chuckling in amusement like he was enjoying himself and he knew that it couldn't be a good thing. He glare at the demon fox, he wasn't in the mood to talked to him so he was about to leave the mindscape.

"I don't have time for you fox I'm out of here" he was about to leave until he saw the Kyubi releasing his chakra from beneath the cage reaching his body, he gasped because he couldn't move" what the hell what do you think you're doing you stupid fox?"

The Kyuubi chuckle staring at his container**" you need me kid, you can't beat him without me just admit that you need my power as always" **

"Never I don't need you I can beat the pervy hermit with my own power so leave me alone"

The demon fox started chuckling again**" really is that so, like you did just now when he had you trapped in that mouth and you couldn't move yes you almost beat him"**

Naruto try to move but he couldn't he was paralyze by the Kyubi's chakra" what are you up to fur ball?"

He saw the Kyuubi giving a grin**" I'm helping you defeat him because you are a pathetic human, you are so weak without me you are nothing" **

Naruto growled" shut up that's not true I can be strong without you"

"**You're not just weak and pathetic but you're pitiful, you also let yourself be manipulated and beat up by your so called friend that pink haired bitch truly pathetic" **

"SHUT UP!!! I told you before to never insult Sakura in front of me ever again"

"**How can you defend her when she has never stood up for you or even defend you like a friend would, face it kid she hates you she despises you a lot just the mere sight of you disgust her" **

"SHUT UP!!!" he shouted in anger.

"**You know I'm right kid she has always preferred the Uchiha over you, to her you are nothing but an insignificant insect who she would love to squash over and over again and she has already done that to you" **

"I SAID SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!!!" suddenly the red chakra was covering his whole body.

"**Hate her kid hate that bitch, she has given you nothing but misery and pain so give her the same pain let her suffer and when she had enough you put her out of her misery" **he grinned evilly seeing that his twisted game was working on his container.

"!!!" He shouted in rage while the red chakra was engulfing him.

"**Yes that's it, let your hatred take over you your anger is all that you need now give yourself to me" **

Outside Jiraiya gasped as he saw that Naruto was covered by a cloak of red chakra taking the shape of a fox with one tail, he felt the powerful evil chakra emitting from him it's like nothing he has ever felt before. His eyes widened as he saw another tail of red chakra formed, he have the feeling that this wasn't a good sing as soon as the second tail appeared the power of the Kyuubi grew stronger.

(Naruto is covered in the Kyuubi's chakra, judging at the way it took the form of a fox cloak it could mean that the Kyuubi might be trying to take over him and it seems the chakra is being trigger by Naruto's anger, which means the more angry he gets the quicker the tails will form I can't let that happen)

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw that the Kyubi Naruto vanished in a blink of an eye and reappeared next to him, he manage to dodge the claw attack he gasp seeing another tail forming making three tails total. If his theory was correct about the angrier Naruto gets the quicker the tails will formed until he forms all nine tails, the only thing he could ask for is what could be causing him so much anger.

(What is wrong with him, why is he so angry I doubt it has to do anything about our match I have to do something I can't let another tail formed or the consequences will be drastic) he quickly took something from his coat jacket. He was now holding a white piece of paper with the word "suppress" written in kanji, he somehow expected to use this someday.

(It's time to test this seal tag, its suppose to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra from Naruto's body looks like I'm going to use it sooner than I expected) his thoughts were interrupted again as the three tails Naruto stretched his red claw towards him, this time Jiriaya was not so lucky as he hit by the red claw in the center of his chest.

Jraiya fell to the ground feeling the pain of the wound in his chest he groaned he has never received such a wound before, he needed to stop him now. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra hurting him on the inside maybe it was acting like some kind poison, which it wasn't good news for him. His eyes widened as he saw the fourth tail forming making Naruto growl in pain, Jiraiya ignore the pain of his wound and charge at him putting the chakra tag on his forehead. As soon as the tag hit him the Kyuubi's chakra started to enter back to Naruto's body, the tails started vanishing one by one along with the fox cloak. When the Kyuubi's chakra was gone Naruto fell to the ground unconscious, Jiraiya fell next to him he was breathing because of the wound on his chest. He groaned feeling the Kyuubi's chakra inside of his wound, he quickly took a small medical kit from his pocket, these were the times that he was thankful that Tsunade gave him the medic kit. She has also given him a few pain killers and soldier pills, he took the shots of the pain killers hopefully it will suppressed the wound until he arrives to a hospital. He gaze at the unconscious Naruto, he was surprise at the sudden leak of the Kyuubi's chakra and the form of the fox cloak along with the tails it was truly powerful than anything he has ever seen or felt before.

(If the Kyuubi was trying to take over Naruto that could only mean one thing, the seal of the fourth Hokage is weakening. I knew it wouldn't be long but if the seal breaks the Kyubi will break free and Naruto will die, I have to find a way to reinforce the fourths seal)

He picked up the blond in his arms (I don't think there's a town nearby in this region, the closest place to here is the hidden sand village I better go there I don't know how long the pain killers will last) he left carrying Naruto in his arms, he picked up his speed leaving the forest.

He needed to hurry the wound he received is fatal, if not given proper medical attention he could die especially with the Kyuubi's chakra acting as a poison (I hope the medics in Suna can heal this injury Konoha is too far from here, I don't want Naruto thinking It was his fault later Minato sometimes I wished you were still here)

Konoha (fire country territory)

Ino has just left a team meeting and they have went their separate ways, Shikamaru and Asuma left to play shogi and Chouji left with his dad probably to go to an all you can eat buffet, she felt sorry for the people in the restaurant losing so much food because of those two eating machines. So today she was free and it was nice to be free every once in a while, her mother has given her the day off at the flower shop so she had a day off from missions and duty as a Konoha ninja. She can finally focus on her big task, to cheer her best friend up she was really worry about Sakura. In one year the pink haired genin has change dramatically, Sakura wasn't talking so much she was very quiet she hasn't spoken to anyone and the only thing she has been doing is training, training and more training. It was always the same everyday she will wake up leave her house go to Tsunade's office, from there they will go to a training field for some physical exercise training after that she will go to the hospital to start her shift and finally she will go to the library to read. Ino felt like she had a complete stranger for a best friend, it wasn't healthy for one person to be training twenty four hours a day even Naruto knows when to have a break and cool down.

She stopped her walking on the streets thinking about the blond ninja, Sakura was acting like this because she can't forgive herself for what she did to Naruto for everything she has done to him. Every single hit every single insult and every single rejection by her part, she couldn't forgive herself this would only make her feel guilty. Why would she feel guilty if Sakura was punishing herself for what she did to Naruto, she knows it very well it was her fault that Sakura started hating the blond. She remembers the day like it was yesterday, that day six years ago when she and Sakura were little and they were playing at the playground she has made Sakura hate Naruto. She was like the rest of the village that hated him even if she didn't know why, she was the one that convinced her to ignore beat and hate him. Just thinking about the thought made her eyes teary, instead of hating Sakura Naruto should hate her for being the one to break his friendship with Sakura. If it wasn't for her Naruto and Sakura would've become the best of friends, she was guilty indeed and she was the one who should be punishing herself not her best friend. Another thing that has bothered her was Naruto, he was a loudmouth annoying idiot but he had a heart of gold that was a better trait than anything.

He will do anything to help his friends and protect the village, he was truly courageous and also he was strong in his own way. She smiled thinking about him she was very impressed when he beat Kiba at the third exam of the chunin exams, even if he beat him by farting on his face which she thought it was super disgusting. Then she was speechless when he defeated Neji, she never thought someone like Naruto would've stand a chance against a genius like Neji who was consider a prodigy in the Hyuga clan. It was tempting but the thought to get to know him better actually crossed her mind, and she was also ignoring the fact that she thinks that he's in a way well cute. She blushed and erased those thoughts from her mind, what was wrong with her she didn't like Naruto like THAT or did she. She knew very well that what she had for Sasuke was just a stupid crush she never had any feelings for him, knowing that he was never going to give her any attention and now that he was a traitor it was never going to happen. But Naruto was not like Sasuke he strong and kindhearted, probably the most selfless person she has ever met even if he was annoying and an idiot he was a nice catch and potential candidate.

She was blushing again she completely erase any thought concerning about the blond ninja, she finally concentrated on today's task cheer up Sakura. Before going to her team meeting she went to Sakura's house, her mother told her that she went to the library. She sighed today Tsunade has given her the day off and yet she was in the library, if she continue to read books she was going to turn into a book worm.

(That forehead, leave it to her to train when she was given the day off) she started thinking about Naruto and laughed (yeah right me like Naruto pigs will fly when that happens) she continued walking the streets ignoring any thoughts about the blond.

Near her location

Hinata has just left the Hyuga compound her team has left the village today, Kurenai was out on a solo mission Kiba had a mission with his sister Hana and Shino had a mission with his dad. So she was the only member from team eight who was available today, she didn't know what to do today. The village has become so quiet ever since Naruto left, she sighed it's been a year since he left and she misses him dearly she couldn't stop thinking about him. The more time passes, the more her feelings towards the blond grow her feelings for Naruto were pure and delicate like a flower that just bloomed in summer. Now she knew how much she likes him but her only flaw was her insecurity and shy personality, she couldn't even be next to him without blushing or fainting for five seconds. Naruto has given her the confidence to train hard and get stronger so why couldn't she gather the courage to tell him how she feels, it really annoys her quite a lot. Thanks to his courage she has been training hard so she could become a strong ninja and make the clan and her father proud, her confidence have grown and she wanted him to acknowledge her as a great ninja. But the most important thing she wanted for him to accept her feelings, she wants his love and affection for him to return her feelings back that was enough to make her the happiest person in the world. She smiled brightly when Naruto returns she was going to make sure to tell him her feelings, if it was the last thing she will do and that was her promise of the life time.

One thing that has bother her a lot for a while, she was worry about Sakura in one year the pink haired girl have change so much it was like she was a whole different person. She has also notice that this change has made her mature a little too early than regular, this was all because of the great pain she was feeling for what she did to Naruto at the hospital. The pain of guilt was truly horrible for someone to bear, she knew it well because she used to think it was her fault that Neji's father Hizashi was killed. Because she was capture by a cloud ninja Hizashi offered himself for the sacrifice taking his brother Hiashi's place, she felt terrible about that if she was never captured then her uncle would still be alive today. But she realize in time that it wasn't her fault even if the memory hunts her to this very day, pretty soon she stopped feeling guilty and she has become close with her cousin Neji thanks to Naruto who changed him when he defeated him at the chunin exams. She remembers when Naruto snapped at Sakura back at the hospital and she was really shocked, she never thought she was going to see the day that Naruto will angry at one of his friends let alone insult and humiliate them in front of everyone else.

But she knew it couldn't be helped, Sakura said some mean things to him even after he brought Sasuke back for her it wasn't right to slapped his face twice and hurt his feelings so coldly. Now she was paying the prize with guilt and pain, she has finally realize the consequences of her actions her closest friend and dear teammate hated her even if she thought it wasn't true. She didn't knew Naruto as much as everyone else but she knew that he had a big heart and he will never hate someone, no matter how much hurt Sakura has given him he didn't hated her because hate was not in the Uzumaki Naruto dictionary. She continued walking while thinking about her problems, her feelings for Naruto and Sakura's behavior, she wonders if there's anything she could do to cheer her up.

"Hey HInata"

The Hyuga heiress turned to see Ino walking to her, she smiled seeing one of her friends" oh Ino-san hi"

"What are you doing?" asked the Yamanaka.

"I um….I really don't have a place in particular to go, my team has gone on missions I was thinking to cheer Sakura-san up I don't know how I wish there was something I could do for her"

"Glad to hear that Hinata because there is a way to cheer forehead up I am on my way to the library to meet her, how about if you accompany me?"

"At the library?" the shy Hyuga asked while blinking" I thought Hokage-sama gave her the day off"

"Yeah I know but you know Sakura, she wants to train her butt off without taking a break she really is stubborn" Ino said while sighing.

"That's not good how she can continue training without taking some rest" Hinata said worry.

"That's why you are coming with me to surprise her whether she likes it or not she's going to take a break, even the strongest ninjas deserves a break"

Hinata nodded in agreement she really wanted to help the pink haired genin, she was the average person who will worry about her d friends and do anything to help them" I'm with you Ino-san"

"Right then let's go"

Konoha library

Sakura was seated in one of the tables reading one of the books about the human body the entire table was covered by lots of books, mostly were about medicine. She had a lot to go before she could read every book in the whole library, if she wanted to know all about being a medic ninja and she was planning in becoming the best even better than Tsunade. She smiled at herself she has come a long way since she became the Hokage's apprentice her strength has developed becoming stronger than before. She was able to crush a boulder to pieces without hurting her hand, she was able to hold her own against Tsunade in physical exercise but not for long the slug sanin was still way stronger than her. Her medical skills have improved a lot, she has become quite a medic in the hospital all the doctors and nurses kept congratulating her as a job well done and it was all thanks to her training and perfect chakra control. Her jade eyes softened a little, how she wished Naruto was here so she could show him how strong she has become as a kunoichi to prove to him that he was wrong. She needed to thank him for saying those cold words to her at the hospital because of his words she has opened her eyes to reality, waking her from her blindness and stupid crush for Sasuke.

She flipped the page of the book, reading the next page during her training she has realized that she was very interested in the field of medicine. She has learned the importance of learning about medicine, the ability to created antidotes from medical herbs to cure poisons using her new found knowledge to learn of the human body to succeed on an operation or healing a wound. She was very concentrated on her reading, that she didn't notice that there were people next to her.

"Hey forehead"

Sakura halted her reading looking at her best friend and Hinata, she gave her usual fake smile" oh hi Ino hi Hinata"

Ino stood quiet for a moment while studying her best friends there it was again that smile she gives to hide her pain away, during a year she has realize that smile she was always giving was fake. It was like a barrier to shield her true emotions keeping them locked inside of herself, she knew Sakura better than anyone and she could tell that she was hurting a lot it only made her feel more guilty about herself. Hinata like Ino she has notice of her fake smile, she could tell that it wasn't a smile from the heart but a mask to hide her true feelings which she was in pain.

Ino crossed her arms giving the pink haired genin a scolding look" Sakura what are you doing?"

Sakura blink before looking at the book then back at the bleach blond" um….I'm reading"

"That's right but you shouldn't be doing that, Tsunade-sama gave you the day off today you need to lay off for a while"

"Ino-san is right Sakura-san you need a break" Hinata said.

Sakura sighed" thanks but no thanks I don't want to be sitting at home doing nothing, I have plenty of time to read this books and I can also do some work at the hospital"

Ino growled" that's it you are not training today do you hear me, today is your day off so you are going to have a break now let's leave this place"

"I am not leaving Ino pig" Sakura said getting annoyed.

"Hinata grab her"

Hinata grabbed her hand and Ino took her other hand while the pink haired genin was struggling" come on you two cut it out"

"Sakura I'm begging you, you need a break can't you stop this crazy training for one day" Ino said worry.

"Ino I'm fine I just want to read"

"If you keep on reading you'll turn into a bookworm, you need some time off and I'll be the one to give you a nice break"

Sakura finally gave up knowing her best friend she was going to keep on bugging her until she says yes" fine Ino I guess one day of quitting training won't hurt, so what do you have in mind?"

The Yamanaka smiled brightly happy to have finally gone through to her best friend" we are going shopping"

"Shopping you mean the Konoha mall center"

"Yup you bet and you're also coming too Hinata"

The shy Hyuga was a little surprise" are you sure Ino-san I don't want to brother you two"

"None sense I'll be happy if you come too, the more the merrier"

"That doesn't sound bad but I'm a little short on money" Sakura said with a sweat dropped because she wasn't doing any missions, with her team disbanded and her training she was really low on money.

"Not to worry I have been saving a lot of money from doing missions so I will pay for both of you" Ino said happy.

"Um….but Ino-san I don't want to bother you I have money too I can pay for myself" Hinata said.

Ino frowned while looking at her" Hinata I said I'm paying for both of you and that's that are we clear?"

"Um…okay" the Hyuga heiress replied while backing away scare at the bleach blond.

"Don't let Ino pig scared you Hinata she's always like that when it comes to help her friends isn't that right piggy?" Sakura said with a grin.

Ino grinned back" you got that right billboard brow now let's go to the mall so we can buy you a hat to cover you're huge forehead"

Sakura glare at her" while we go there might as well buy you some food so you can pig out Ino pig"

Ino laughed" looks like your confusing me with Chouji"

"Funny sometimes I wonder which one of the two is really the pig" Sakura said with a smirk.

Ino glare at the pink haired genin" cut it out billboard brow"

"Make me piggy"

The two kunoichi's started glaring at each while Hinata sweat dropped at the sight" aren't we going to the mall?"

Ino stopped the glaring contest" yes let's go Sakura"

Sakura just shrug her shoulders while Hinata followed the two, Ino took a quick glance at the pink haired genin before smiling (looks like Sakura went back to normal for a second there, she's going to enjoy this day off I will make sure of it)

Hospital Suna hidden sand village (wind country territory)

Naruto slowly opened his cerulean eyes to see a ceiling, he gaze around to figure that he was in a room not just a room but a hospital room. He knew this wasn't the hospital from Konoha which he was glad he didn't wanted to return to his home village especially not to see a certain pink haired kunoichi, he felt comfortable on the bed he was lying. He didn't know where he was nor he didn't remember how he ended up here, the last thing he remembered was sparring with Jiraiya before blacking out. Suddenly he heard voices coming from outside of the room behind the door, he recognize the voices outside well voices he hasn't heard for a while.

"Thank you for letting your medics treated me Kazekage-sama"

"No need to thank me were always glad to help our allies Jiraiya-sama"

Naruto smile recognizing the voice of Gaara, he was happy to hear from him the last time he met up with him was back at the chunin exams. Of course he wasn't awake when he and his siblings came to help them when the retrieval team was fighting the sound four.

"How's Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"He'll be fine the doctors said he needs rest he's exhausted, was he fighting?" the voice of Gaara's older sister Temari.

"Yes we were just sparring he's on a training trip with me after all, I can't go easy on him"

"And yet he beat you good giving you that wound on your chest, it was quite impressive for someone like Naruto to hurt you of all people" the voice of Kankuruo.

(What….what is he talking about I didn't hurt the pervy hermit) Naruto thought confuse, he didn't remember a thing of him hurting his teacher.

"Well that's just the thing I wasn't expecting him to hurt me like that it's a good thing I stopped him before hurting himself or losing complete control" his voice was serious.

"What do you mean Jiraiya-sama?" asked Gaara while Naruto was still listening on the conversation.

"Kazekage-sama I know I can trust you with this piece of information since you're a jinchurikki too but please Naruto must not know at least not yet, when we were fighting his whole body was covered by the Kyubi's chakra it took the form of the fox. It seems the Kyubi was trying to take over Naruto I saw how the Kyubi's tails were forming rather quickly, it seems the Kyubi's chakra is triggered by Naruto's anger the angrier he gets the more the tails form but even when the first tail appeared he was already out of control"

"And that's why you have that wound on your chest?" Gaara said.

"No way Naruto wounded you when he had the Kyubi it must be a miracle that you're still alive" Kankuruo said.

Naruto's eyes widened in shocked (no….that can't be the fox tried to take over me how….I hurt the pervy hermit it's my fault)

"So he lost control because of the Kyubi it's the same thing that happened with Gaara with his demon it triggers with his rage" Temari said.

"Yes thankfully I have managed to control Shukaku from trying to take over my mind I'm safe and I don't have to worry about the village getting attacked by him" Gaara said.

"So how did just stopped Naruto when he had the Kyubi?" asked Kankuruo.

"I have with me a couple of chakra seals, I planted one on Naruto's forehead and the seal suppress all of the Kyubi's chakra that leaked out from his body"

"But why did this happen to him?" Temari asked" surely this never happened to Naruto before right?"

"No it hasn't the only thing I can think is that the seal that the fourth Hokage placed on Naruto is weakening, it will make sense why the Kyubi is trying to take over him"

"Is there a way to prevent the Kyubi from escaping?" asked the Kazekage.

"There is a way. I have to find a way to reinforce the seal it's the only way to keep the Kyubi locked and Naruto safe"

"I will like to help you on your search Jiriaya-sama if you let me" Gaara said.

"That would be great I'll be honored if the Kazekage offer his assistance"

"We are allies with Konoha and finding a way to help Naruto counts" Temari said.

"So are you and Naruto going to spend the night here?" asked Kankuruo.

"I would love to but I'm afraid we won't be staying here for long, I am on a training mission with Naruto and you know how stubborn he can get I don't want to hear his whining"

"Are you sure I can let you stay at one of Suna's inns for the night for free" Gaara said.

"That sounds like a tempting offer Kazekage-sama but like I said we are a bit in a hurry and speaking of student I want to check on Naruto if he has awoken yet"

Naruto gasp knowing that Jiriaya was going to enter the room he pretended like he hasn't heard anything and gaze at the window of the room, looking at the blazing sun shining over the desert. The door opened revealing the toad sanin, he smiled seeing his student awake but he notice something was a little off with the blond. His gaze had a far off look, like he was in deep thought about something Jiraiya had a feeling that something was not right with him for a moment.

(How long has he been awake, did he heard us talking) he thought worry he didn't wanted Naruto to know that the Kyubi took over him much less that he injured him.

Naruto notice his present and looked back at him giving his usual fox grin, he wanted to make him think that he just awoken from his slumber" hey pervy hermit"

"Hey Naruto how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine what happened why am I here?"

Jiraiya paused before speaking he already knew the perfect lie to tell him" you don't remember, we were ambushed by a couple of missing nins during our match I let my guard down and got wounded by one of them as for you, you fought your hardest and manage to make them retreat but you wasted a lot of your chakra and fell unconscious from exhaustion so I brought you to the hidden sand village so you could rest a bit and have my wound treated"

(Oh please ambushed by missing nins like someone would managed to injured someone like the pervy hermit, except for the damn demon fox sealed in me damn it although it's a good lie and excuse) he thought while snorting mentally.

"I see so were in Suna" Naruto said trying to sound like he was convinced by Jiriaya's lie.

"Is he awake yet Jiraiya-sama?" Gaara said as he entered the room with his siblings.

Naruto smiled seeing the red head teen and his siblings" hey Gaara it's been a while"

The Kazekage gave a small smile" how you've been Uzumaki"

"I'm fine" he said with his fox grin before realizing something about the red haired teen" um….Gaara why are you wearing the Kazekage's robes?"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at his comment, sometimes Naruto can be very stupid.

"Duh what do you think, Gaara is the fifth Kazekage" Kankuruo said.

Naruto gasped" no way you're the Kazekage congratulations you have earned it Gaara" he smiled feeling happy for him although he was a little jealous because he was only a chunin, knowing that he had a lot to go before becoming Hokage.

"Thank you I am honored to become the next Kazekage I have given my word that I was going to protect the village and everyone and maybe someday my existence can become needed for everyone"

Temari nodded feeling proud for her younger brother" Gaara is the strongest ninja in the village so it's no surprise he was chosen to become the next Kazekage" (although some members of the council weren't too happy with this decision, the bastards)

"I'm glad Gaara I'm sure that the village will accept you someday, it will take time for you to gain their respect take it from me I know you will be a great leader" Naruto said with a smile.

"I hope you're right Uzumaki" Gaara said with a smile.

Temari and Kankuruo were feeling for their younger brother, he has changed so much in one year. Ever since Naruto defeated him at the sand and sound invasion he has changed into a whole different person, no longer he was feeling hatred or the urge to killed in other to prove his existence. Now he wants to help those he considers his precious people along with protecting his village, maybe someday the people of Suna will lose their fear and hatred towards him. Gaara has promised himself to work hard as the Kazekage and help the village in any way he could, because Naruto has taught him to prove his existence by caring for others instead of killing them.

"Anyway Uzumaki are you feeling better?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess I was only tire from the fight that's all"

"I'm glad to hear that Naruto because it's time that we head out, were continuing with the training" Jiriaya said.

"Oh come on can you guys stay the night, you just got here and now you want to leave again" Kankuruo said trying to sound like he was hurt.

"Kankuruo's right we won't mind if you stay the night in one of our inns" Temari said agreeing with her brother.

"I agree I already said I will let you stay in one of Suna's best inns how about it Jiraiya-sama?" Gaara said.

"And I already said I'm honored but we have to get going, please don't get the wrong idea that I don't want to stay here I really like your village and everything but we have a busy schedule and all so we can't stay" Jiraiya said trying not sound rude (and besides they aren't any hot baths in this village I can't do any research here)

"What you really want us to stay at the most luxurious inn in the village that will be cool" Naruto said cheery.

Jiraiya cleared his throat" Naruto we can't stay here"

"Oh come on pervy hermit let's stay for only tonight we can leave the next day"

"I will be honored if you stay Uzumaki and Jiraiya-sama I will pay for your stay and that also includes the food" Gaara said.

Hearing the word food Naruto's ears perked up and his cerulean eyes were shining" free food does that also includes free ramen?"

"Of course" replied the Kazekage.

Naruto's stomach growled causing everyone to sweat dropped which meant that he was hungry, he has also heard the magic word ramen it was enough to make him jump for joy" yes we are staying Gaara"

"What but Naruto" the toad sanin whined he didn't want to stay.

"No buts pervy hermit we can stay the night here we can leave tomorrow morning, besides I'm hungry I need my daily dose of ramen"

"I'm glad to hear that Uzumaki, I already talk to the people of the slumber desert that you will be staying and they have already prepared your room"

Kankuruo chuckle" I feel sorry for the people in the kitchen"

Temaru smirk but she elbowed her brother on the side, of course they have heard of Naruto's big appetite and it wouldn't surprise them if the blond eats all of the food especially the ramen.

(I hope Gaara knows what he's doing if he's paying for the food too, we can't have the Kazekage get broke) she thought with a sweat dropped.

Jiriaya sighed (great now I have to stay here, looks like it's going to be another day without doing my research)

Gaara noticed the expression of the toad sanin (I wonder if Jiraiya-sama doesn't want to stay because they are no hot baths in Suna) of course he has heard of Jiraiya's reputation as the most perverted man in the five nations.

Konoha mall center (fire country territory)

The mall center is one of Konoha's biggest shopping district, the best shops and restaurants are gather in this three floor large building. It was also the place where it was always full every single day of the week, not to mention it was one of Konoha's most visited places by tourists that come to visit from all over the five nations. Today has become a girl's day out, Ino has taken Sakura and Hinata shopping they have been up and down for the past hours. Ino has taken them to weapon shop to buy some gear she has also bought Sakura a medical kit, because she was going to need it since she was training to become a medic ninja, which Sakura was very grateful to the bleach blond. Their next stop was a department store, they bought a couple sets of clothing, even Hinata wasn't acting like her usual timid self she was just being happy and enjoying the day with the two kunoichis. After the department store they went to an accessory shop to check some of the jewelry and other accessories that they were consider good to wear, Sakura was interested in a pair of black leather gloves they were very comfortable and she also had the feeling like she was going to need them in the near future. Hinata was interested in a blue wristband she didn't want to make Ino waste money on her, but the Yamanaka insisted so she bought it.

They were now walking carrying a lot of bags from the things they have bought trying to think where to go next, that's when they saw Tenten leaving a weapon shop carrying a bag with a couple of weapons and scrolls. Unlike the three kunoichis Tenten was not wearing her usual genin outfit she was wearing a yellow Chinese shirt with white shorts and the usual blue ninja sandals, the weapons mistress saw the three kunoichis and her gaze fell on Sakura. Ino and Hinata knew that she will eventually leave and ignore her after all she was one of the ninjas of the Konoha eleven that were still ignoring her along with Neji. Tenten stood quiet looking at the pink haired genin, she wanted to tell her for some time about her mistake in mistrusting her and ignoring her knowing very well that she was a Konoha ninja and a friend. She went straight for Sakura while Ino and Hinata were surprise by the weapons mistress action, Sakura was expecting that she was just going to passed right by her and continued walking but that didn't happened, instead Tenten was standing in front of her like she wanted to make conversation.

"Yes Tenten what is it?" asked the surprise Sakura.

Tenten took a deep breath" Sakura I….." she didn't finished her sentence.

"Look Tenten I will tell you right now, if you came to mock Sakura then I suggest you leave right now we are having some fun and we don't need you to spoil it for us" Ino said in a scolding tone, she wasn't going to let someone ruined her best friends day off.

"You got it all wrong I didn't come here to say anything that might insult Sakura" she looked back at the pink haired kunoichi" Sakura I came to apologize"

All three of them were surprised by her statement they were obviously expecting that she will say a rude comment or even walked pass by her like it didn't matter to her, Sakura was more surprise that Ino and Hinata but she felt very happy to have someone else apologize to her. However she knew didn't deserve forgiveness for everything she has done to her blond teammate, she thought that she deserve to bu punish forever.

Tenten continued" I've been thinking for a while at first I didn't wanted to forgive you for your selfish behavior, but now I know I've been wrong about you I have misjudge you Sakura I can see now that you have finally taken your priorities as a ninja by dedicating a lot to your training with Tsunade-sama, so I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me"

"Tenten it's all right you don't have to apologize please don't give me any forgiveness, you want to hate me then hate me it's all right with me" Sakura said giving another fake smile.

Tenten was shocked here she was trying to gain her forgiveness, and instead she wants her to hate her she thought that something was really wrong with the pink haired genin. Ino and Hinata sighed at the display once again Sakura was playing the victim, punishing herself for her crime against Naruto making sure she feels as the most miserable person in the world. To them it wasn't healthy to think like that, it will only give her more depression sending her self esteem to the ground below.

Sakura gaze at the weapons mistress" Tenten you don't have to apologize to me if Tsunade-sama made you come to me and apologize I won't hold it against you, but I don't deserve it"

"Sakura the Hokage didn't ordered me to apologize to you neither does Lee and Gai sensei made me, I'm here on my own accord I really want to apologize to you can we still be friends?"

"But Tenten I……"

"Oh that's enough forehead enough with the self pity and hate me forever act Tenten wants your forgiveness and wants to be your friend, so what are you going to do are you going to forgive her?"

Sakura looked at Ino and Hinata and they were giving her the look that says yes do it already, she gazed back at Tenten not knowing what to do" Tenten are you sure?"

Tenten smiled" of course I am I will like to be your friend, it's a great honor to be friends with the apprentice of the Hokage and future medic ninja"

Ino and Hinata were smiling feeling happy for her, while Sakura was trying to hold her tears she sniffed a little" Tenten if you really want my forgiveness that badly, then I guess I forgive you" she removed some of the tears that escape her eyes.

"Thanks Sakura it means a lot to me that you have forgiven me" Tenten said smiling.

"Congratulations Sakura-san" Hinata said smiling she was glad that she has forgiven her, looks like there was still hope for Sakura in changing her depressed personality.

"Well now that we have that settle how about we have some fun over there" Ino said pointing to the karaoke bar not to far from their location.

"A karaoke bar I guess that will be nice" Sakura said.

"I don't know…." Hinata said feeling unsure.

"What's wrong Hinata don't tell me you can't sing" Ino said with a smirk.

The Hyuga heiress blushed" I….I have never sing before"

"Well there's a first time for everything so let's go, you're coming with us too right Tenten?" Ino said.

The weapon mistress smiled" I guess it wouldn't hurt to go I don't have any plans today so I'm up for it"

"All right then let's go" Ino said cheery heading to the karaoke bar while the girls followed her.

Sakura rolled her eyes it was always the same, Ino will act all cheery when it comes to spending some time off from the ninja business she could sometimes act like…..Naruto. Sakura blinked in astonishment, she has realized that Ino and Naruto were almost alike if her best friend finds out she will be scolding her for thinking such a thing. She entered the bar feeling happy, looks like the day off was really helping her forget about her troubles instead of training her butt off. They took their seats and ordered some drinks watching an older man sing at the karaoke machine, they decided to wait until he finish. Once the man finished singing "it's raining men" they decided to sing together, although Hinata was still a little nervous because this was her first time singing. They all took the microphones while Ino went to the machine to choose the song she picked the song "Walk like an Egyptian", the people at the bar were watching as the girls started singing. The kunoichis performance was good Sakura and Ino were proved to be born naturals in singing, Tenten was also good with a nice voice however Hinata wasn't doing a good job.

The poor Hinata was barely keeping with the other kunoichis, her voice was too low looks like she was still nervous about singing. They notice that the people were murmuring between themselves, looks like they did not like the performance so far because of Hinata's low voice. Ino decided to put matters in her own hands, she believe Hinata could sing better than this she was just being shy to sing in front of a lot of people.

"All right take it away Hinata" Ino pointed at the Hyuga heiress while she gasped with a blush.

Sakura and Tenten knew what the Yamanaka was up to, so they decided to get in the act too.

"Yeah Hinata you can do it" Sakura said.

"We believe you can sing" Tenten said.

"But I….."

"Come on Hinata you can sing the next number just forget about everyone else and raised your voice as loud as you can" Ino said.

Hinata nodded taking some of that courage deep within her taking her microphone and waited for the lyrics to appear on the machine, the lyrics appeared and she started singing in the same low tone as before. The crowd was already unhappy at Hinata's performance, was she really even trying whiling the girls still believed she could sing better do it. Suddenly Hinata raised her voice shocking the three kunoichi's and the crowd, her voice was amazing resembling the voice of an angel. The crowd started cheering for her while she continued to sing like a professional, pretty soon Sakura Ino and Tenten got involved they didn't wanted Hinata to get all of the credit. When the song was over the crowd was applauding while the girls were blushing from embarrassment, nevertheless the girls took a bow at the cheering crowd.

"Thank you" Hinata said going back to her soft voice tone of course she was blushing from embarrassment.

After that awesome performance they continued singing, they singed "Girls just want to have fun" and "Survivor" needless to say that the crowd of the bar loved them and they were very impressed with their performance. After that they went to their table and drank their drinks, they stayed a couple of minutes watching some of the people singing after them but not better like them. They left the bar and went to a dango show near the karaoke bar they took their seats and order their dango to the waitress feeling proud of their singing moment especially with Hinata's singing voice.

"Hinata where did you learn to sing like that?" asked Tenten.

"I….I didn't I…..it was my first time singing" Hinata said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"For your first time that was one hell of a performance, you have an amazing voice Hinata" Ino said.

"I'll say if you weren't a ninja you would probably be a famous singer" Sakura said.

By now Hinata's face look like a tomato from embarrassment she has never used to being complimented so much" thanks"

The waitress returned with their dango and they started eating, Sakura took a bite of the sweet dango while feeling happy gazing at her friends especially Ino. She has realized how much she needed this day off, she wasn't feeling so down like before, and for a moment she has forgotten about what happened at the hospital with her blond teammate Naruto. But no matter how she wanted to forget she couldn't erased the horrible memory from her mind, she could still his face full of anger and hate the kinds of emotions she will see from someone like Naruto. Just thinking about that it made her cry because of her mistakes she has lost him, he would probably never accept her apology for everything she did to him. She stopped thinking about that painful memory and gaze back at her best friend Ino, who just finished a stick of dango looks like she was hungry.

"Ino?"

The platinum blond looked at her swallowing her dango" what's up forehead?"

"Thank you for doing this, I really needed this day off you truly are a good friend"

Ino smiled" hey what are friends for I'm glad I was able to help you, I knew this was going to help you relax"

"Yeah and thanks Tenten for still being my friend I really appreciate it"

"I'm glad that I'm your friend and don't worry Sakura if we all managed o apologize to you, then I'm sure that Naruto will forgive you when he returns" Tenten said. (well all except for Neji knowing him he might never forgive her)

Sakura looked down at her plate of dango" no I don't think he will forgive me of all people I deserve to be hated by him I caused him nothing but harmed, just what kind of friend will treat her teammate like crap only me Haruno Sakura the selfish useless member of team seven"

"Sakura-san don't talk like that" Hinata said worry for her friend.

"Yeah and just when I thought you were going to stopped feeling depressed, looks like this break didn't help you at all" Ino said while sighing she can't believe she wasted a lot of money for nothing.

"No you're wrong Ino this has help me a lot more than you'll ever know, I am so happy to still have friends that care about me and worry about me I just don't think that I will have Naruto's forgiveness I think I have lost him forever and its all my fault" a few tears were falling from her jade eyes" you know what Ino I didn't admitted but I was always jealous of you"

The Yamanaka blink in surprise" what do you mean?"

"I'm talking about your personality you were always so confident and cheery and popular, you have the charisma and the attitude I wasn't like that I used to be shy because of everyone teasing me I lost my confidence because of that"

Hinata and Tenten were listening to the conversation while eating their dango, Ino on the other had was shocked at her best friends revelation she chuckle in amusement causing the girl to looked at her" it's so ironic that you're jealous of me Sakura, might as well tell you since you already told me your secret I shall tell you mine"

This really got the attention of the pink haired genin, she would've never believe Ino will be keeping a secret from her too.

"Well forehead the truth is I envy you" she gave a soft smile while Sakura was confused, she didn't have a clue why she will envy her" you got to be with the best team, you were with Sasuke and Naruto and even Naruto managed to prove himself a strong ninja"

"Ino Sasuke was a rotten apple he went traitor so he can gain power from a snake" Sakura said with a growl she hated to mention anything related to the Uchiha traitor.

"But still you got the best team in the academy, don't get me wrong I like Shikamaru and Chouji I have respect for them but I guess it wasn't the same being with Naruto and Sasuke I wish I was the one to be in that team"

Sakura stood quiet remembering team seven, and even if Naruto and Sasuke didn't get along they become best friends. With Kakashi as their teacher they become a strong team and they have shared a strong bond, at least that's what she thought before Sasuke left and Naruto rejected her because she rejected him leaving team seven to be broken apart.

Tenten shook her head" Ino you should never feel jealous because you're friend end up with the suppose best team, to me there Is no such thing as a best team only the team that knows teamwork and friendship can be consider as a great team take it from me I have a crazy teacher and teammate that keeps babbling youthful and flame of youth whatever that means, but they are still a great team and we all work well with one another"

"I agree I like my team Kiba-kun and Shino-kun knows about teamwork and we get along fine, they believe in me and they have become great friends of mine" Hinata said.

"I know what you mean I learned that from being with Shikamaru and Chouji Asuma sensei is also a good teacher the only thing he lacks is motivation, he can sometimes be as lazy as Shikamaru"

"I can't believe you were jealous of me being with Naruto and Sasuke I find it hard to believe" Sakura said.

"That's not all Sakura I was also jealous at the way Naruto treated you, he treated you like a queen he worshipped the very ground you walked on the very air you breathed and yet you blew him off like he was the biggest nuisance in the world"

Sakura bit her lower lip trying to hold any tears from coming out" you don't have to remind me how much of a bitch I was towards Naruto I know everything I did to Naruto was wrong, and for that he will never forgive me I know the prize for my mistakes Ino"

"You mean the prize of our mistakes forehead"

"Huh what are you talking about Ino?"

"Don't you remember the things we did to Naruto when we were little?"

Sakura eyes widened as she started to remember the things that both she and Ino did to Naruto, memories flow in her mind, memories that she regretted in remembering.

(Flashback six years ago)

Six year old Uzumaki Naruto was running through the streets, this time it was a little different than being chased down by an angry mob but rather two little girls his age. Ino and Sakura were chasing him while throwing water balloons at him, he tripped while running from them and this is the opportunity they needed. They threw all of their water balloons at him; Naruto was soaked wet from head to toe, while Ino and Sakura were laughing at him.

"Take that you meanie go away" Ino said while Sakura laughed at him.

They left leaving him soaked, they didn't care if he ended up with a cold he got up like nothing happened even if on the inside he was hurt and broken. To think that one of those girls was supposed to be his friends, but she ended hating him just like the rest of the village. Not a single tear fell from his eyes, instead he hold the pain inside and left walking away.

(Another flashback to the park)

Naruto saw the children laughing and playing with other kids their age and their parents were watching over them, he was watching what he didn't have what he wants to have so dearly. Without letting a tear fall he left heading to the playground, he gasped seeing Ino like she was waiting for him. He was about to leave he wasn't going to become her victim as usual, just before he was about to leave the little blond girl stopped him.

"Wait don't go" Ino said" I want you to be my friend"

Naruto was shocked but he still looked at her" yo….you mean it?"

"Yes I'm sorry for being such a meanie to you will you play with me" she smiled to him.

Naruto


End file.
